Fate Grand order: un futuro mejor
by ChaosLordSub
Summary: Las cosas no salen siempre como lo planeado, eso es algo que Ritsuka Fujimaru aprenderá a las malas. Advertencia: Spoiler de la septima singularidad


Disclaimer: Fate Grand Order ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Spoiler de la septima singularidad.

* * *

El dolor era inaguantable, todo por lo que había luchado en las 7 singularidades estaba a punto de ser tirado por la borda, es así como Fujimaru Ritsuka quien era conocido por su gran tenacidad ante el peligro y situaciones no muy favorables estaba cayendo en una desesperación profunda, su querida compañera, Mash Kyrielight, había dado lo último que le quedaba de vida para protegerlo a él y a el futuro de la raza humana, al igual que Romani Archaman quien dejando de lado su vida ejecutó su Fantasma Noble: Ars Nova, dejando a Fujimaru con una tristeza e ira inimaginable, cosa que le sería útil en su última batalla contra Goetia, el responsable de la incineración de la humanidad, sin embargo, su fuerza y determinación no podía compararse a la del ser en frente de él, quien con toda su furia y poder dejaba al último maestro de la humanidad como una simple broma, sin algún servant que lo acompañe.

—Tienes mi reconocimiento, ultimo maestro de la humanidad, sin embargo, aquí es donde tu historia y la de la humanidad termina —comentó Goetia determinado a lanzar su Fantasma Noble para acabar con la batalla decisiva.

—¿Piensas que me rendiré? Aun cuando no tenga esperanza lucharé por la humanidad y por todas aquellas personas que arrebataste de mi lado —dicho esto imágenes de Mash sonriéndole y compartiendo tantas vivencias con él, Roman y todas las personas en Chaldea, los buenos y malos momentos pasaron por su mente, todos esos recuerdos le dieron a Ritsuka la fuerza para luchar una vez más, así que sosteniendo el escudo de su difunta "Kouhai" avanzó para golpear duramente a su rival, que ni siquiera sintió cosquillas por aquel golpe del pesado escudo.

—¡¿Aun sabiendo que no tienes posibilidad sigues aferrándote a una mera posibilidad?! ¡Eso es todo, me has hartado, no entiendo tu determinación ni por qué sigues tratando de salvar la corrupción de la raza humana! —enfurecido, Goetia comenzó a preparar su Fantasma Noble, Ritsuka viendo esto y sabiendo que sería el final tan solo para recordar a su compañera comenzó el cantico del que fue su Fantasma Noble —El lugar que cura todas las heridas y disuelve todo el odio, nuestro glorioso hogar, ¡manifiéstate, Lord Camelot! —Gritó a pesar de saber que eso era inútil y que no tendría efecto alguno al no ser un servant o semi-servant, una vez dicho eso Goetia comenzó a reír por la inútil acción del muchacho para luego desencadenar su abrumador poder.

—¡Despídete de tu vida y de la humanidad! Ars Almadel Salomonis —exclamó mirando como el ultimo maestro de la historia humana era evaporado por su potente poder, mientras tanto en los otros lugares donde los servants que Ritsuka conoció en las singularidades comenzaron a desvanecerse antes de siquiera poder acabar con los pilares, fue en ese momento donde cabizbajos comprendieron la situación, la humanidad no había prevalecido.

Sin embargo, esto no había hecho más que empezar.

Flotando en el vacío se encontraba el ultimo maestro de la humanidad, flotando y sufriendo la derrota por lo que parecía una eternidad, debido a que ya no tenía sentido del tiempo y el espacio, solamente suspiró, defraudó a todos quienes confiaron en él, todos aquellos lazos que había formado a través de las épocas y todas las aventuras serían olvidadas.

Todos aquellos pensamientos llenaron su mente, además de claramente la confusión de sobre porqué estaba en ese vacío si supuestamente debería estar muerto, sin embargo, todo eso cambió cuando vio una figura familiar acercándose, una vez frente a aquella figura grande fue su sorpresa, era la mascota de Chaldea, aquel ser vivo que siempre le acompañó en las singularidades.

—Veo que estás sorprendido, Fujimaru Ritsuka, sin embargo, no hay tiempo para esto, esta realidad está colapsando, el plan de Goetia ha sido completado y el fin de la humanidad ya es un hecho —Comentó el pequeño animal, del cual una sombra mucho más grande y bestial estaba emergiendo.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡Y de que estás hablando Fou! ¡¿Además como es posible que hables?! —Era el cumulo de reacciones y preguntas que el otrora ultimo maestro de la humanidad presentaba frente a la criatura, que se encontraba riendo con cierto nivel de maldad.

—Siempre me has divertido, Ritsuka, pero no hay tiempo para responder a tus preguntas, solo déjame decirte que aunque me conozcan como Fou, mi verdadera identidad es Cath Palug, más conocido como bestia IV y a pesar de que mi trabajo sea devastar y aplastar a la humanidad, alimentándome de sus malas energías y disfrutando el asesinato —Comentó con una pequeña y maléfica risa, la cara de Ritsuka estaba llena de incredulidad —A pesar de eso, el hecho de estar aislado de esas emociones y haber compartido con ustedes en las singularidades, me hizo apreciar un poco más a la humanidad y es por eso que, sacrificando todo mi poder, inteligencia y consciencia, te enviaré de vuelta al pasado, específicamente al momento en el cual comenzaste el viaje para evitar la incineración —finalizó su discurso algo más serio.

—¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡eso no es posible! —exclamó Fujimaru, quien aún no se creía lo que estaba sucediendo, ante eso el ahora nombrado Cath Palug soltó una malvada risotada —Bueno, se nos acabo el tiempo, debes alegrarte volverás a ver a todos aquellos que perecieron en esta batalla, aunque no debes alterar mucho los eventos ya que eso podría resultar en un futuro aún peor que este, tu objetivo debe ser solo detener a Goetia, nada más, pero no por eso tendrás poderes diferentes o fuerza de servant, seguirás siendo el mismo —explicó la criatura —Una ultima cosa, debes alegrarte, venciste a una bestia aún más poderosa que Goetia de una forma pacífica —finalizó Cath, quién viendo aquello procedió a enviar a Ritsuka hacia el pasado.

Inmediatamente luego de aquello, Ritsuka abrió los ojos y estaba en un lugar el cual extrañó muchísimo en los momentos de su pelea contra Goetia, estaba en los limpios pasillos de Chaldea, la organización que ayudó para salvar a la humanidad, mirando a sus alrededores se da cuenta que una chica le miraba con curiosidad, esta era Mash Kyrielight, aquella que dio su vida para salvarlo en aquella trágica batalla, sin embargo y conteniendo toda sus emociones y ganas de abrazarla, la saludó como si nada.

—Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ritsuka Fujimaru —se presentó ya que presumía era la primera vez que se conocían.

—Oh, el gusto es mío, Mash Kyrielight a tu servicio —dijo algo tímida, muy común en ella al principio, bajando la vista vio a su salvador, Fou a quien acarició amablemente, pues le debía esta segunda oportunidad a él.

—Por cierto, no quiero ser insolente ni nada de aquello, pero ¿Qué hacías aquí en el suelo? —preguntó tímidamente al joven que estaba a su lado, Fujimaru ante esta pregunta comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, pues la vez anterior fue producto del sueño, sin embargo ahora era una razón totalmente diferente —Verás, la práctica de hace un rato me dejó bastante soñoliento, así que me quedé dormido aquí —explicó nervioso, a lo que Mash solamente sonrío y le ofreció un tour por las instalaciones.

Avanzando por los pasillos de Chaldea, se encontraron con una cara muy conocida para Ritsuka, Lev Lainur, el cual verdaderamente era Flauros, su odio por él era bastante alto, así que apenas vio su sonrisa decidió darle un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer por el impacto, no por nada duró un poco contra Goetia.

—Lo siento, creo que me dieron unos espasmos —explicó con una sonrisa fingida mientras Mash ayudaba a Lev a levantarse, quien al igual que Ritsuka, tenía una sonrisa forzada.

—No te preocupes, son situaciones que pasan —trató de decirlo tranquilamente, sin embargo, Fujimaru notaba la ira que desprendía Lainur, por lo que comenzó a reírse.

—Bueno, debemos ir con la directora Olga —finalizó Lev con una sonrisa "suave" mientras Ritsuka y Mash comenzaron a seguirle, finalmente la aventura comenzaría para el maestro de Chaldea, una vez más.

El grupo iba avanzando por los pasillos de Chaldea en silencio, Fujimaru y Leinur con una actitud seria, mientras tanto Mash estaba nerviosa por el comportamiento entre ambos, cosa que junto a su timidez hacía que no sienta ganas de iniciar una conversación, aunque quisiera disipar la tensión que existía en estos momentos.

—Señorita Kyrielight, le debo pedir que se nos adelante puesto que tengo asuntos y preguntas para este master —habló pacíficamente y con una sonrisa que prometía a Mash la seguridad de Ritsuka, por lo que asintiendo procedió a caminar junto a Fou al lugar de la reunión.

—¿Cuál es el problema Señor Lev? —pregunta de manera hipócrita y con una sonrisa de igual índole en su cara.

—Es solo que quiero saber cuál fue su razón del puñetazo —comenta algo molesto, a lo que Ritsuka no puede evitar reír —¿Dije algo gracioso? —pregunta de nueva manera irritado.

—No es nada, solo recordé algo, sobre lo del puñetazo ya se lo respondí, tengo espasmos y nada más —contestó de manera seria, ya le estaba pareciendo molesta la presencia de aquella "persona".

—No me engañas —habló sospechando del master— Es como si tuvieras una extraña aversión hacia mí, a pesar de no habernos conocido hasta ahora, es algo bastante raro —explicó haciendose ver dolido por lo sucedido.

—Esto me está cabreando —habló Fujimura, mostrándose bastante enojado con la persona en frente suyo —No puedo seguir las instrucciones, realmente no lo aguanto —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Dijiste instrucciones? ¿Trabajas para alguien? —preguntó entre molesto y curioso.

— Si, trabajo para las personas, para la gente a la que quieren dañar —golpea con un puñetazo a Lev —Se tu identidad, Flauros —comentó con enojo, no le perdonaba lo hecho a la directora.

—Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero no dejaré que mis planes se vayan a la basura, la humanidad perecerá —comenzó a reírse histéricamente mientras Ritsuka comenzó a golpearle, lo que sucedió después fue un giro total de lo acontecido originalmente, guardias se llevaron a Fujimaru a su habitación al ver lo que le hacía a Lev, a pesar de las explicaciones de este, no logró nada.

—Maldición, debí hacerle caso a Cath palug —comentó molesto, algo que se diferenciaba era que Roman no estaba en su habitación, lo que le pareció extraño, sin embargo, pocos minutos pasaron para que el susodicho entrara.

—Asi que tú eres el suspendido, no me esperaba que alguien golpeara a Lev, mucho menos alguien nuevo —comentó nervioso— Pero, no es algo que me incumba, aunque debo decirte, la directora está muy molesta contigo, hiciste un lío tremendo —dijo con una risa nerviosa ante la situación— Oh, cierto olvide presentarme mi nombre es Romani Archaman, el doctor de Chaldea, aunque puedes decirme simplemente Roman —sonrió amablemente mientras estiraba la mano.

—Un gusto mi nombre es Fujimaru Ritsuka, solo dime Fujimaru —Una vez dicho su nombre le dio la mano a Roman quien le comentó como usaba aquella habitación, estaban teniendo una conversación amena sobre libros y Magi Mari, hasta que de pronto, sonó la alarma, había llegado su momento más temido, su Sindrome post traumatico estaba entrando en acción, quedando en shock por unos momentos, temblando y con lágrimas recorriendo su cara, Roman, gritándole para que reaccionara finalmente le da una cachetada, aunque con algo de temor por la respuesta del joven master.

—Reacciona Fujimaru! —gritó Roman, ante esto y dándose cuenta de donde estaba, se apresuraron a correr, todo era igual que la última vez, caos y flamas aumentando su tamaño y por consecuente el calor y destrucción producidas por estas, era el apocalipsis.

—No pude evitarlo —se culpaba, no pudo evitar la primera gran tragedia en la que estuvo presente, sin embargo, no debía rendirse, pensó en Mash, quien le acompañó siempre, no podía rendirse y dejarla tirada, por lo que entrando y viendo el lugar donde estaba Mash, decidió hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior, tratar de salvarla mientras el sistema buscaba a un master adecuado para Rayshift, allí fue donde sucedió todo en tan poco tiempo y apenas cerro los ojos todo cambió.

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver una ciudad en ruinas y llamas, estaba en aquel condenado lugar, Fuyuki la ciudad de la quinta guerra del santo grial.


End file.
